A cloud platform includes a computer network, e.g., a data center or multiple data centers, having a plurality of network elements. The network elements include physical infrastructure components such as servers, routers, switches, firewalls, storage components, and other appliances. The network elements also include virtual infrastructure components such as hypervisors, controllers, virtual controllers, and other components. The network elements are typically sourced from various vendors and thus, the network elements often have unique properties and interfaces to access data from the network elements.